Te quiero
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: A veces cuando estamos confundidos acudimos por la ayuda de quienes más confiamos, que pasará cuando las dudas se acrecienten en la mente del Hyuga y su opción más viable sea su querido exmaestro Gai. Entren, está interesante. NejixTen re-subido


Bueeeeno ¿cómo están? xD yo aquí viva ^^ bueno este es mi segundo fic en la sección y nunca me imaginé el escribir un Nejixtenten o_o XD

Naruto no me pertenece y aún no tengo dinero para comprarme un auto mucho menos los derechos de una serie.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0—**

Hay cosas que no se ven muy a menudo, y el ver al genio de los Hyuga maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra a su ex sensei Maito Gai no era de todos los días.

Todo había empezado aquel fin de semana donde a el oji-blanco se le cruzó la insensata idea de disipar sus dudas con quien fue su maestro en su momento, ya que el pelinegro, como maestro de las artes del ninjutsu había sido sobresaliente, en opinión del Hyuga y muchos más, eso sí, sin quitarle lo de loco.

-**Gai tendría algo de tiempo libre…. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.** –preguntó con sus facciones inalterables.

-**Por supuesto Neji. A ver dime, ¿qué querías preguntar?**.-el hombre, sonriente como siempre se acercó al chico.

-**Verá….sensei…-**Gai empezó a asustarse, ya que, ver a Neji, repito, NEJI, sonrojado, no era cosa de todos los días, mentira, ni en 20 años lo hubiera visto a menos que hubieran motivos que por ahora él desconocía. –**Es que… ¿Sabe si…**

**-¿Sí, Neji?-**la jovial bestia verde empezaba a ser víctima de la ansiedad.

**-Es…que yo…me gusta….y quisiera….-**

**-¡OHAYO!**

Ambos hombres casi fueron víctimas de un ataque cardiaco y es que no era para menos, ya que, el enérgico Rock Lee había llegado de sopetón en el medio de la casi confesión de su silencioso ex alumno.

¡Ouch!

Gai le había obsequiado un jugoso coscorrón a su alumno favorito.

**-¡Qué inoportuno eres Lee!-**

**-Lo-lo siento Gai sensei. **

**-No importa Lee, son estas cosas de la vida las que te enseñan a madurar y a ser discreto.**

**-¡Gai sensei!**

**-¡Lee! **

**-¡Gai sensei!**

**-¡Lee! **

Maestro y alumno se abrazaron efusivamente, y lloraron como magdalenas.

-¡**Gai sens…**

**-¡Ya cállense!** –la recién llegada se había aburrido de aquella escenita. No entendía aquellos dos, pero a veces, solo a veces (siempre) perdía la paciencia, y quién que no fuera ella se iba aventurar a separar a quienes eran como padre e hijo en un acto de puro amor y comprensión, tanta… que daba asco.

-**Perdona Tenten, es que la juventud…**

Por otra parte y lejos del mundo, el silencioso Neji, se dedicó enteramente a mirar alguna pelusita que pululaba por allí, esquivando a toda costa el contacto visual con la castaña, y fue ahí donde Maito Gai captó la seriedad el asunto, Neji su ex pupilo, Neji Hyuga el genio de su familia, Neji Hyuga que para lo único que lo pedía consejos o le hablaba eran con motivos de entrenamientos, el mismo Neji Hyuga que aprobó las pruebas de Jounin con sobresalientes, estaba ahí sentado, comportándose como el más tímido de los colegiales enamorados.

Se dio la libertad de reír por lo bajo.

La vida tiene sus consuelos sádicos, pensó para sí. Y no era que le tuviera algún tipo de rencor a Neji ni nada por el estilo, al contrario lo estimaba como si fuese su propio hijo, si no que le recordaba muchísimo a su eterno rival cuando aún era niño.

Cuando Tenten se llevó a rastras a Lee, por órdenes de Gai, Neji suspiró aliviado.

**-Estás enamorado de Tenten.**-dejó escapar la afirmación, que fue corroborada por un asentimiento y unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. –**¡Oh! Neji, así se hace, no hay nada mejor que demostrar la juventud con amor.** – Por unos minutos Neji miró el cielo resignado, ¿había sido buena idea ir con Gai?- **¿Cuándo piensas confesarte con ella? ¿La invitarás a una cita? Debes llevar flores, a las chicas les encantan. .**

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Gai?

-**Gai, espere, yo no…**

**-¡Qué dices muchacho! Deja la timidez a un lado, si no la bella Tenten se irá con otro**.-lo animaba dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Un momento.

Un momento!

¡Un momento!

Y sin darse cuenta, Maito Gai dio en el clavo.

-**Si, sensei, ¿Cuándo empezamos?** –aceptó rígido y por que no, algo celoso.

**-¡Así se habla!, bueno lo primero, es lo primero… **

**-0-0-0-0-0**

Y así había empezado a lo que su sensei luego le pondría como nombre "El plan conquista, T"

El cual había empezado con enviarle una carta anónima a la Kunoichi con la invitación a uno de los lugares más románticos de Konoha, propuesto por Kakashi (que dicho sea de paso, fue literalmente arrastrado al asunto, por su eterno rival) y es que el Copy ninja tenía sus secretos. Bueno la verdad era que a Hatake le dio vergüenza ajena cuando Gai y Lee propusieron el dojo que aún tenía el segundo. Neji dio gracias interiormente a la presencia de Kakashi.

-**Kakashi, y tú ¿cómo sabes de ese lugar a las afueras de Konoha?-**preguntó Gai.

-**Cuando uno se pierde en el camino de la vida…conoce muchos lugares curiosos y más cuando se está bien acompañado**-rió divertido.

Gotita general.

-**Neji, ahora que vas a tener tu primera cita, Lee y yo hemos decidido darte un obsequio**-el maestro muy risueño caminó hasta detrás de una de las bancas del parque en donde, con esmero escondió un paquete gris con un moño azul, cuando estuvo al lado de Neji se lo extendió haciendo su sonrisa de blinks, Lee a su lado lo acompañó levantando su pulgar.

Neji algo desconfiado tomó el presente, murmurando un casi inaudible "gracias".

-**Vamos, ábrelo muchacho, no seas tímido**.

Bufando un poco ofendido, abrió el paquete encontrándose con algo…algo realmente especial.

Cuando Neji levantó su regalo, extendiéndolo, incrédulo ante sus ojos, a Kakashi casi se le cae su nuevo tomo de Icha icha paradise de sus manos.

-**No te parece fantástico Neji**-Lee palmeaba la espalda de su compañero de equipo.

Por que si señores, Maito Gai y Rock Lee habían tenido el atrevimiento de regalarle un traje verde de Licra a juego con una bandana con la cinta roja. Y el tic en el ojo no se hizo esperar por el Hyuga.

-**Gai…creo que exageraste.**

-**De que hablas, si estamos seguros que si lleva eso en su cita con Tenten seguro la conquistará.** –Kakashi, el único cuerdo en aquel momento le dio sendo coscorrón a su amigo. Por segunda vez agradecía la presencia de Kakashi, era el sentido común que hacía falta cuando él vacilaba con los chantajes de Gai.

-**Mira Neji, creo que esto te será de mayor utilidad con tu cita…-**el copy-nin sacó de su estuche su viejo tomo de Icha Icha paradise y se lo extendió haciendo su clásica sonrisa del ojito.

Neji contempló el librito anaranjado en las manos del ninja, si alguna vez pensó que Kakashi era el sentido común en aquella ecuación, se arrepentía fervientemente. Dudaba de tomar la ayuda que el peli-plateado le ofrecía.

-**Gracias…creo…-**pronunció luego de tomar el librito en sus manos. Al abrirlo quedó prendado de las primeras líneas de romance, aventura y otros contenidos algo llamativos, pero, cuando iba por la cuarta página, levantó su blanquecina vista hacia los tres Shinobis que se habían quedado fijos, mirándolo, como bicho y recordó lo bochornoso de las escenas que había leído en el libro.

Se sonrojó y los Shinobis expectantes se preguntaron si había superado el color de pelo del Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

Neji, para no prolongar su vergüenza optó por lo más sensato.

Y no, no era asesinar a los presentes.

-**Me voy a mi casa**-guardando el librito en su estuche desapareció con un puff de la vista de sus compañeros.

-**Creo que le gustó mi regalo**-señaló el traje que Gai y Lee le obsequiaron anteriormente, tirado en una cesta de basura.

-**Me has vencido, eterno rival. ¡Así qué! te reto a un duelo**.

**-¿Qué has dicho Gai?, ¿Qué quieres ser un reno? bueno da igual, tengo que irme a alimentar al gato**.- al igual que Neji, desapareció con su clásico Puff.

-¡**Qué reno ni que ocho cuartos! y además** **Tú no tienes gato Kakashi**-murmuró molesto por lo bajo.-**Lee vamos a darle unas cuantas vueltas a Konoha, por no conseguir que a Neji le gustara nuestro regalo**.

**-Si Gai sensei!-**

Y ahí empezaba la ajetreada noche de las bestias verdes de Konoha.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la mansión Hyuga, Neji permanecía en su cuarto, nervioso y un poco ansioso ya que esa misma noche iba hacer el encuentro con quien, sería su cita a ciegas y no solo eso, si no que también dudaba un poco del contenido de la carta que le habían enviado a Tenten,que había sido creación exclusiva los dos Shinobis de verde.

Y la duda llegó a su mente.

¿Su tío Hiashi podría darle una mano?

Nada perdía con preguntarle ¿o si?

Se aventuró y le hizo caso a sus pensamientos, pero antes de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su tío tomando té con la Godaime, se detuvo.

-**Tsunade sama, estaba pensando en comprometer a mi sobrino con su discípula, ¿qué piensa al respecto?**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su tío, apretó la mandíbula, tenso. Tendría que aceptar las cosas tal cual aceptó el sello del Bouke en su frente.

-**No digas ese tipo de locuras, Hiashi-san**.-tomó un sorbo de su té y continuó.-**El comprometer a dos jóvenes en contra de su voluntad, hoy en día es algo arcaico. Además dudo que Sakura acepte, está muy enamorada de quien es su pareja. **

-**Entiendo, pero sabes que, la familia Hyuga somos muy tradicionalistas. Y quiero lo mejor de lo mejor para mis hijos. **

Se alegró al escuchar a su tío nombrarlo como uno de sus hijos y que se preocupara de su futuro, pero el comprometerlo con alguien en contra de la voluntad de ambos no le agradaba para nada, y estaba seguro que cierto Shinobi que le había obsequiado el librito, que por cierto, aún llevaba en su bolsillo, no estaría muy feliz con las ideas de su tío.

-**Olvida eso Hiashi. Hinata y Neji no merecen que les arruines la vida de esa forma. Confía en ellos, ambos son adultos y sé que sabrán elegir a sus futuros compañeros de vida**. –Hiashi asintió a lo dicho por su amiga.

-**Gracias, Tsunade**- el hombre curvó sus labios en algo muy cercano a una sonrisa.

Neji, aliviado de que la Godaime estuviera de su lado, desistió en pedirle consejos a su tío y otra vez regresó a su habitación, tomó un baño y se vistió extrañamente de negro con una hermosa Hakama con el símbolo de su clan a la espalda que en contadas ocasiones solía vestirla. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y dejando a sus primas Hinata y Hanabi boquiabiertas, salió de la residencia familiar al lugar acordado en la carta.

A pesar de no estar muy seguro de cómo había llegado a ese punto, estaba convencido de que debía ir.

Sin importar que pasara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-¡No! Y ¡no! No voy a ir. No quiero tener una cita con Lee**-refunfuñaba Tenten en compañía de Sakura e Ino.

**-¡Bruja, cálmate! ¡Qué no ves que es anónima la carta!.** –reprochó Ino algo exasperada por el comportamiento inusual de una de sus mejores amigas.

-**Tú misma la leíste, ¿quién más que no fueran Lee o Gai escribirían algo así en una carta?** _**"Por favor dulce Tenten, para que mi llama de la juventud arda más que nunca, sal conmigo esta noche"**_ –repetía las letras de la carta imitando la voz de su compañero de equipo.

-**No creo que sea él, cálmate**.-efectivamente Sakura e Ino sabían que no era Rock Lee el que añoraba el amor de la invocadora de armas, si no el heredero del Byakugan.

**-¿Cuáles pruebas tienen?-**las picó insegura.

-**Ser observadoras y un tantito de sentido común.**-argumentó la pelirrosa. Y que casualmente Kakashi llegase a casa unos minutos antes de ella salir a casa de su amiga, con el comentario de _"oye ¿sabías que el chico Hyuga está enamorado de Tenten?"_ pero mientras menos supiera, mejor.

-**Lee aún babea por Sakura. Además quién sabe si solo ayudaron a algún compañero…-**y Tenten entendió la indirecta.

Sonrojada hasta las raíces de sus cabellos, salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, para prepararse a su cita.

-**Buena indirecta Cerda**.-

-**Gracias, frentona.** –Ambas se sonrieron, cómplices.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Apresurada corría por las oscuras calles de su villa, estaba sumamente nerviosa y es que si las chicas tenían razón entonces ella y __él…_

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Ahí la vio llegar, ataviada con un hermoso traje chino, de color rojo pasión, adornado con bellas flores en tonos violetas y rosas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo ceñido del vestido en la figura de su Kunoichi. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Cerca del lago, en donde la luna se reflejaba majestuosamente, el joven Hyuga con la mirada decidida sobre ella, la hizo temblar profundamente, haciéndola parar a mitad de su camino. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Él, al notar que se había detenido, con firmeza y con todo el coraje que solía emplear en sus misiones rango S, se acercó a la joven, tomando sus manos. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Al sentir el cálido contacto de las manos de él en las suyas, el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó desmesuradamente, pero aún así, con seguridad levantó su rostro, mirando la luna en sus ojos blancos_.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Con vehemencia y sin permiso de la chica se sumergió en su sincera y confortable mirada, y supo como disipar las dudas que tuvo y las pocas que aún quedaban respecto a como hacer las cosas_.

_Soltando una de sus manos para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla_.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Y lo comprendieron todo. _

-**Te quiero**-pronunciaron al unísono, sonriendo dulcemente el uno al otro.

Sus rostros fueron acercándose, pausadamente pero con anhelo, disfrutando cada segundo de que la distancia que lo separaba se hacía nula.

Su primer beso.

Cálido, suave y corto, y a la vez tan grande y significativo que les hizo sentir como el mundo les cambió con aquel roce.

Ahora estaban con la persona más importante en sus vidas.

Se separaron, mirándose en los ojos del otro y esta vez con palabras sordas, se volvieron a susurrar:

"Te quiero"

**Owari**

Bueno es mi primer fic de esta pareja, traicionando xD a la mía, pero en la mañana me levanté con la idea en la cabecita y dije, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad y eh aquí mi trabajo.

Yo después de terminarlo me pregunto, que hará Neji con el tomo de Icha Icha que le regaló Kakashi. xDDDD

Otra cosa, decidí liar a Saku con Kakashi por que estoy en huelga con el clan Uchiha xDD!!. No me gustó como Sasuke abandonó a Saku TT, en fin. El próximo espero que sea un Nejisaku :P

Oh bruja xD espero que te guste el detalle, y mira sin querer apareció la sorpresita today.

Ya sin más que decir que tengan piedad, que algún día me tocará mejorar y que compadézcanse de mí y déjenme sus sinceras opiniones y sugerencias para próximos proyectos XP

Ya saben en el botón de abajo un review ^^ chaitos

**Notas extra** 12-ago-2009: este fic hace ya más o menos un año y picaso que lo subí y bueno decidí editarlo, por lo cual dejé las notas de autora originales, sin alterar. Espero les guste el extra que agregué del beso al final xp

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
